


Big Sisters and Little Nifflers

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Little Nifflers, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Post everything happening in the movies, Pregnancy, cuteness, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Tina spends an evening with her and Newt's daughter, Melia. Pure fluff :)





	Big Sisters and Little Nifflers

"Mama, when will the baby come?" 4 year old Melia asked her mother.

Tina smiled at her daughter, and rubbed her bump absentmindedly. "Whenever he or she is ready, my little love. Don't worry, it's going to be any day now."

"Okay." Nodded the little girl in earnest, and made her way over to one of the young Nifflers, and began to stroke him. "You're cute, but you're not like a baby, Mama says that they're much harder to look after."

With a little bit of difficulty, Tina bent down to pick her little girl up. "Hey, we've talked about this haven't we? Me and Daddy are going to be lookin' after him or her. Not you, you're only little yourself."

"I know Ma." Melia responded. "But I'm gonna be the baby's big sister, so I gotta take care of them."

"You will, in time." Promised Tina, and hesitated, thinking about how her daughter would fiercely protect her sibling from bullies. Obviously, Melia and her future sibling would be home schooled until they were of age to go to Ilvermorny, or Hogwarts (she and Newt often bickered about this, although it was far in the future)

"Mama?" Asked Melia, placing a hand on her mother's cheek.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Said her mum, blinking back tears and swallowing-damn pregnancy hormones.

Tina placed her little girl down. "Right, I'd better get dinner ready for when your Pa gets back. Set the table, like I taught you. There's a good girl."

Melia pulled her wand out from her pocket-it was small, to suit her age and stature, and would grow and mature along with her. It was hawthorn, which was suitably flexible for the 4 year old's very enthusiastic swishing, and at the core was a unicorn hair.

Tina and Newt had given it to her for her 4th birthday, deciding it was time to start teaching their daughter magic, and so far it was going reasonably well.

Tina began to prepare dinner-it was a simple pie, she'd prepared the pastry earlier by hand, but had decided to prepare everything else via magic.

Magically, she prepared the potatoes, minced beef, peas, gravy, and carrots, and carefully lowered the mix into the pastry "case" she'd prepped earlier, and put it in the oven to cook.

Meanwhile, Melia had successfully managed to set the table, using purely magic.

Tina saw this, and beamed. "Well done sweetheart! I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." Smiled Melia, blushing.

"Why don't you go and see the beasts? Remember, don't go near the Kelpie, you hear?"  Her mum responded.

The little girl grinned. "Yes, Mama."

She skipped off to the magically-enlarged basement, Tina casting a quick protection spell over her daughter in case of emergencies-she could trust her to be careful by herself, but being a mother she was always extra careful.

Melia had been born a year after Tina and Newt had wed, much to their joy. She was a dreamer, a natural with animals, and was a tough cookie-a mix of both of her parents.

Eventually, Grindelwald had been brought down by everyone (not least Dumbledore), and Queenie had seen since. She and Jacob were now living in London, where they were happily married.

Newt was busy setting up the first magical zoo, in collaboration

Tina went into the lounge and sat down on the armchair by the window, smiling as one of the little Nifflers clambered onto her lap, followed by their siblings. She closed her eyes, and decided to take a nap.

40 minutes later, Newt arrived home.

"Tina, Melia! I'm home!" He called.

He made his way into the sitting room, where Tina was still asleep, complete with Nifflers. He smiled, and walked over to her, and leant down to kiss her lips. "Tina, my love. I'm home."

She stirred, and opened her eyes. "Newt?"

"Yes, Tina. I'm home."

Tina smiled sleepily. "Missed you."

"I missed you too, my love." Newt replied, and kissed her again.

His wife yawned. "What's the time?"

Newt glanced at the grandfather clock behind them. "5:45. Where's Melia?"

"She's downstairs with the beasts. Mercy Lewis, our dinner could be burnt!" Tina panicked, got up as fast as she could, and hurried into the kitchen.

Newt smiled at his wife-he couldn't smell burning, so he knew that their dinner would be just fine.

He called Melia upstairs, and she rushed up to the kitchen when she heard he father's voice. "Pa!"

"Hello, Melia." Newt grinned, giving his daughter a hug. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. Human and beast wise." Melia answered.

Newt and Tina smiled at each other-that was exactly how they were very glad it was.

**~Fin~**


End file.
